


Last thoughts

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, I don't know what I'm doing frankly, M/M, Maybe one of my OTP you'll never know, Sorry Not Sorry, True Love, Woody/Young Xehanort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: When the last moment arrive, when you're about to vanish... what do you want to do?





	Last thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Stay hydrated please!! And remember you're all awesome!!!
> 
> (also english isn't my first language, I'm doing my best thought!)

This was over.

This was over?

Over?

Yes… It was over. That last hit he received just in his flesh… the blood sliding along his skin, he could feel all of this and he knew it didn’t left him a lot of time…

He would die.

Not exactly like that. He wouldn’t die just like that. He will send back to his past, forget everything and… set himself on the path that will destroy him one day.

He would die.

He had lost…

Xehanort had lost.

All the Xehanort had lost but especially him. Just after having seen what will be his Nobody and his Heartless, mixed with a poor boy, disappear.

Forever.

Everything will disappear… He let himself disappear in the Darkness. Darkness that spit him out as the blood was still sliding from his wound. His legs were already weak and he had prepared himself wisely. He couldn’t die. He would swap him back, where the wound will disappear. Where his life will be safe.

For a time.

He had to do something. He had to do a last thing. That couldn’t change that dirty destiny. But… But he had to.

At the moment he arrived in that other World, he heard a voice.

“Sora?”

“This isn’t Sora,” Xehanort replied to this voice.

“What do you want?”

Xehanort let himself slid on the floor, keeping his hand on his side. He had opened his coat because the wound wouldn’t had been correctly pressed if not. Though the coat had suffered this attack. This attack that meant to destroy him forever. Of course he had to suffer it. He was Darkness.

Darkness was meant to be there but not to win…

“What are you doing here?” the voice asked.

“Saying goodbye, I suppose…”

He looked down. He watched the little figurine standing next to him. He was a bit taller than his knee and was watching him with doubt. Maybe because he was a Human? That little thing, that toy, wasn’t supposed to animate in front of him.

Should he be honored or feel the pity that toy had for him?

“I am about to disappear. I will let your World as it was before we met.”

“We will forget everything about you?”

“I don’t know. Is it what you want to, Sheriff?” Xehanort asked.

“Do you really think I want to forget you?” Woody replied.

“Don’t you?”

The Toy shook his head.

“I rather prefer to forgive you than forget you. You’re young and you’ve been in a bad path! You still can change!”

Xehanort let out a laugh. Sad and awful laugh at once. A laugh that turned into a cough and a rain of blood.

“It’ll be soon over, Toy… Woody. I just… I just wanted to come see you… I wanted to keep you… in my mind.”

The little Sheriff was in shock. He already had seen blood, he used to take care of a child after all! But this… This was beyond what he could see usually.

“What… what happened?”

“Sora will… Sora will win,” he replied.

“You’re dying?”

“Not exactly… But I will forget everything. That’s why I came. I just wanted… Wanted to keep you in mind. Perhaps…”

“I won’t forget you, Xehanort.”

“Of course. It was too funny to mock me that way, isn’t it?”

Woody didn’t reply. But he looked him.

Xehanort looked down at this reaction.

“Why did you come to me?”

“Maybe… because I thought about you often… I had to come…”

Woody jumped on his arm then his shoulder.

“You won’t forget me. I’ll be in your Heart. I’ll be in your Heart, don’t worry…” He pressed a kiss on his cheek. “And I’ll never forget you, Xehanort,” he swore.

Xehanort felt a really tender feeling in his Heart and he closed his eyes as the Darkness, the past, swallowed him.

He hoped to remember him.

Wished it more than Kingdom Hearts and the χ-Blade.


End file.
